


Taking Advantage of the Paradox

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 312: Play. Set during an AU ‘The Sound of Drums’/‘The Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of the Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 312: Play. Set during an AU ‘The Sound of Drums’/‘The Last of the Time Lords’.

Even if the TARDIS hadn’t been restricted to 21st century Earth, the Master would have put in a visit anyway. He loves playing with the Doctor’s disgusting little humans just to see how it _hurts_ him.

He shreds the TARDIS and it screams for some girl. The Master can sense, somehow, that the Doctor would scream in a similar way.

He’s building a paradox machine. No sense wasting it.

When the Doctor sees that the Master’s snatched Rose Tyler out of time and space and has been toying with her for _months_ , something in him breaks. The Master loves it.


End file.
